There already exists a monitor system formed by multiple camera devices, in which each camera device may have a respective monitor area, or the multiple camera devices may provide image data of a same monitor area obtained from different viewing angles respectively. Such monitoring system can monitor a target area by capturing images with the multiple camera devices.